Applicant noticed that there is a need for safety to people in or around boats and boat docking facilities. Due to the positioning of the metal cleats on boats, dock areas and due to the size and shape of such cleats, there is a constant potential need for personal safety.
Applicant's invention provides a one-piece cushion to cover a fixed cleat. This is easily applied cushion cleat to cover cleats with or without a rope affixed. The cushioning material could be a resilient polyethylene foam. The cushion will be larger than the intended cleat to provide ample room for a rope to be secured on the cleat. The cleat cover will be made of a resilient material so that the cleat will nest in it. Applicant's cushion will also be painted a highly visible color to give it an attractive appearance.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,402,496 to Hoffman shows a housed cleat for submarine boats.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,805 to Miller shows a collapsible cleat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,106 to Lippincott shows a flush mounted cleat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,859 to Bigelow shows a cleat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,160 to Anderson shows a cleat guard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,478 to Kafka et al shows a disappearing cleat or fitting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,445 to Kafka et al shows a retractable lift ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,500 to Silvia shows a two piece cleat cover.
None of these patents show a one-piece cleat cover made of resilient foam material that can be stretched over a cleat.
Cleats are used for boats, trucks and the like in which cleats are obstacles and stumbling blocks to persons using such boat docks, trucks or the like.